runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Kethsi
Kethsi is a planet near the aviansie homeworld of Abbinah , and which once housed a prosperous civilisation which was destroyed by the dragonkin, wiping out the Kethsian civilisation and killing all inhabitants. Kethsi remains dead and ruined to this day, and ash still falls from the sky. There are 2 parts of Kethsi available to the players: * Isle of Sann: May be accessed only via the fairy ring system using the code immediately followed by . * Mount Firewake: The part of Kethsi where rune dragons are located, can be accessed via the World Gate. Kethsi features heavily in the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat as the history of the Stone of Jas and the dragonkin are revealed by exploring Kethsi during the quest. The only parts of Kethsi which are currently accessible is the Isle of Sann and Mount Firewake. History Kethsi was a large, advanced civilisation of an unknown age which was mainly inhabited by a Mage Conclave. Late in the summer of the Year of the Babbootang, the Stone of Jas was brought to Kethsi by Elder Mage Etheron after a six-year expedition. The inhabitants of the plane relocated the Stone to the Mage Conclave on Mount Firewake. The act of bringing the Stone of Jas to the Kethsian plane through the World Gate brought great prosperity to all Kethsians. The inhabitants were able to tap into the power of the Stone in order to work various spells which improved the living conditions of Kethsians and helped repel any enemies. However, prolonged use of the Stone of Jas provoked and empowered the dragonkin, leading to the invasion of Kethsi from the east by dragonkin. The conclave gathered 52 Grand High Mages to fight against the dragonkin, but their most powerful spell backfired and only succeeded in further enraging the assailants. Continued attempts to combat the dragonkin were made, all to no avail. It soon became evident that trying to fend off the dragonkin with the Stone of Jas had no effect as the Stone's power was directly linked to the dragonkin themselves. Renowned philosophers of Kethsi remarked that the dragonkin only appeared after the Stone of Jas was brought to Kethsi. They further speculated that the dragonkin may therefore be some sort of guardians of the Stone, used to prevent unworthy beings from accessing its power. The efforts of the Kethsians were futile, and soon the headquarters of the Conclave were destroyed. A small remainder of the surviving Kethsians retreated to the Isle of Sann in the hopes of escaping the dragonkin. In a final effort to stop the dragonkin, attempts were made to create a weapon using bane ore. Weapons made from bane ore may be magically "tuned" to be harmful to certain creatures. Smelting the ore and using the bars on the tempered anvil located on the Isle creates bane bolts and arrows, proven to be able to take down dragonkin. However, the supplies needed to mass produce such weapons were not available, and it is assumed that the dragonkin were eventually able to destroy Kethsi, resulting in its present condition. The events leading up to the attack on Kethsi and the attack itself are chronicled by Dathana in a message left behind on the Isle of Sann. Isle of Sann Entrance hall The only entrance or exit to Kethsi is a fairy ring located to the very south-east corner of the area. Just north of it, there are some ruins, with a wall in the middle with a mural on it. It shows dragonkin, as seen by the legs and feet, destroying a city. It is unknown whether this has been drawn on the wall before or after Kethsi was destroyed, which makes it impossible to know whether the mural is about the Isle of Sann or another city. On the opposite side of the mural is some rubble, and upon searching it a Tetrahedron 4 can be found and is used to gain the coordinates to find a key used in Ritual of the Mahjarrat. First floor On the first floor to the north, a wall design can be seen. When investigated, it shows four different columns which do not seem to fit together without intermediate pieces. One of the symbols on the columns look like an upside-down Dorgeshuun goblin insignia. There is a statue next to the wall design, which when examined says "It doesn't look like it's meant to be human." At the southernmost part of the first floor there is a ledge which can be jumped across. This has a hard skill requirement of level 77 Agility that cannot be boosted, and will reward 2 experience in Agility. To the other side of the ledge is another statue, similar to the one at the first side of the ledge, but with its left arm missing. A little to the north, there is a wooden plank which seems to partially cut through at height of the first floor's ground. During the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat, this plank is knocked down to gain access across the gap to the anvil to the north. To the north of this separated area, behind the plank, is a small platform with a "Kethsian anvil", with the examine "I may be able to make Kethsian items on it.". This anvil is used after the Ritual of the Mahjarrat to fashion items made from bane ore. Kethsi unusual anvil.png|The Kethsian anvil, as seen on the first floor of the main hall and further along the islands. Kethsi statue broken arm.png|One of the statues found on the second floor on the first island, missing an arm. File:Kethsi wall design with statues.png|The wall design with the intact statue and a collapsed statue next to it. Kethsi 2.png|An birds-eye view of the main hall of Kethsi. Kethsi statue.png|A closeup of one of the statues Agility course * When you reach Kethsi, climb the ramp. * Jump the ledge. * After pushing the spire, cross it. Without starting the quest, this cannot be done, and therefore the anvil cannot be reached. * Climb down the ladder. * Run-up at the wall jump. * Climb the wall. * Swing to the poles. * Walk across the beam. * Jump over the gap. * Jump from the floor. * Climb down the ladder. * Climb down another ladder. * Squeeze through the pipe. * Mine the rockslide. * Climb-up the wall. * Run across the wall. * Run acrosss the wall again. * Climb across the handholds. * Climb up the ladder. * Jump from the floor. * Slide down the roof. You will appear at the last part of Kethsi. You can climb down the stairs or walk the nearby plank to obtain the second tetrahedron. * To get back, climb up the wall north of the stairs. * Climb up the ladder. * Jump down the floor. * Climb down the ladder. * Instead of going back with the handholds, jump down the floor on the southern part. * You can now run south-east until you reach the rope swings. * Once you swing them, climb up the ladder. * Cross the fallen spire. * Jump from the ledge. * And finally, climb down the ramp. Kethsi pickaxe and rocks.png|The crawling pipe and the pickaxe in the rock. Kethsi agility obstacles.png|The agility obstacles seen just north of the first area: left are rope swings, right is a pipe crawl and in the centre are some ladders. Dropdown.png|A dropdown bar similar to that found on the Advanced Barbarian Agility Course. Swingbars.png|Swingbars similar to those found in the Advanced Gnome Course. Further areas To the west of the rope swing there is another anvil looking identical to the Unusual anvil on the first floor of the main hall. A fairly long distance to the west is another building of two floors high, with two ladders in it. There are parts of a ledge and hand grips at this building. South of this building is another which is also two floors high. South of this is a staircase which goes underground, and south of that is a ledge leading to a small island which is empty other than some ruins, a tree and another searchable rubble containing the second tetrahedron. Kethsi 1.png|The other unusual anvil north of the first area. Kethsi 3.png|The westernmost building. Kethsi stairs.png|The stairs leading down, as seen on the far west side of the area. Behind it is a small island with the aforementioned tetrahedron. Kethsi island with bridge.png|The aforementioned island. Run up wall.png|Run up wall jump. Kethsi Wall Safe.png|The "wall safe" with a place for a necklace or "collar" beneath it. Note the "hinges" on the left and the "handle" on the "door". Mount Firewake Mount Firewake is a great volcano on Kethsi, and was the resting place of the Stone of Jas while it was on that world. Following Kethsi's destruction, the Dragonkin Forcae made his way to this place, and built a laboratory there, creating the rune dragons with his experiments. Players can visit Mount Firewake using the World Gate following completion of Fate of the Gods and Ritual of the Mahjarrat to battle rune dragons. References See:Cosmology